Love Story:A Gakuen Alice Fanfic
by DreamerxxTasha
Summary: Requested by my friend. Featuring Natsume and Mikan. Song: Love Story by taylor Swift
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 OF LOVE STORY: BEGIN!

"NATSUME!" screamed a flashing brown haired girl. A raven haired boy jumped in front of her and blocked the sound attack by the enemies. "Sheesh little girl. If you're going to do a mission, prepare yourself!" sighed the raven haired boy who is holding a music box. He is 'THE' great Natsume Hyuuga. The girl with flashing brown hair is Mikan. "Very well done Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan. If Mikan had not screamed Natsume wouldn't have gotten the music box." praised a mask man who was coming out of the bushes. "Persona…" whispered the two twelve year olds.

Tomorrow is Mikan's birthday and the New Year. Everyone is looking forward for it, all busily thinking of a present to give Mikan. Even the mean Natsume was thinking of one. "Hey Natsume. Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday!" said the cheerful Mikan. Natsume almost jumped out of his chair, awakening from his deep thoughts. "Shut up will you idiot?" scolded the crimson-eyed boy. Mikan literally gave up on Natsume. A boy like him would never give a girl like her any presents.

Natsume decided to hang out at Central Town. He strolled around, looking for a good present to buy. Just then, he remembered how much Mikan wanted a necklace with a gold stone with a missing piece which joined at the bottom. He went to the shop. He bought one for himself and Mikan. One was with the gold stone and one with a ruby stone. He carefully placed the stones into the box. He also placed a mysterious card into the box. He wrapped it nicely with a gold and ruby ribbon to match the colours of the two stones.

The next day, Mikan was surrounded by friends who were holding boxes of gifts. Only a certain someone didn't bother to get up. Instead, his eyes lay closed under a manga which he was reading. Even Jinno was nicer and kept flashing a few smiles before turning back to the blackboard. Mikan ran to Narumi-sensei while she was walking to the dorm. Narumi held a blue box which was wrapped wit a nice yellow ribbon. Inside was a rainbow-colored bracelet. "OTOU-SAN! THANKS" thanked Mikan. Soon, it was getting late. Mikan went to her room only to be surprised.

In her bed was Natsume Hyuuga who was waiting for her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and dragged her till they reached the Sakura tree. "Natsume! Na-". She was interrupted with a kiss. Mikan turned a little red. Natsume ended it ad took out the box. "I love you idiot. Happy Birthday" he said turning back when he said 'I love you'. "Na-Natsume…" she paused and looked up in his eyes. "Me too" she whispered in his ear. It was the best birthday present she could ever receive. Natsume took the gold stone necklace and put it around Mikan's neck. Mikan put the ruby necklace on Natsume's neck.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE STORY CHAPTER 2:SUMMER TIME

**We were both young when I first saw you,**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts,**

**I'm standing there,**

**At the balcony in summer air.**

It was summer and Mikan and her friends could not take the heat anymore. Just then, Narumi-sensei walked into the classroom. "Minna! Please pack your things. We will be going to a villa!". Everyone screamed and ran out. Only Mikan and Natsume stayed in the room. "Natsume. Do you want to go to your dorm?" asked Mikan. "Nah. Ruka is packing my things for me" he replied. Mikan sweat dropped.

As they were going on the bus, Mikan found that Ruka and Hotaru were sitting together. "AH! Mikan-chan. Can I sit here? You can sit with Natsume then." He said. Mikan went to sit beside Natsume. Natsume almost screamed with joy. He totally wanted to sit beside her. Mikan smiled at Natsume. A rare smile she would have never have given.

When they reached the villa, Natsume got down to take her bag. Ruka approached Hotaru to give her the book she lent him. "Ah! Good choice Ruka-kun~" smiled Narumi. Here are your keys. *OUR KEYS?* thought Ruka. "Hey, we are too young to share the same bedroom!" shouted Ruka. Narumi just smiled. Ruka noticed that Hotaru had already worn her eggshell helmet.

Meanwhile, Mikan looked for Natsume. Then she realized that the necklace which Nastume had given her was no longer around. She searched everywhere when Natsume showed her that he had found it. "AH! Great choice Natsume-kun~ Here are your keys you two." He gave them a pair of keys. Natsume only whispered "Hn".

Natsume turned to face Mikan. He saw a totally depressed Mikan. *I'M SHARING A ROOM WITH A PERVERT!* she thought. Then she felt her body being lifted up. Natsume carried her in a princess style. "NATSUME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed. Natsume fired into the room and dropped her onto the bed. "SLEEP!" he commanded her.

Mikan's face showed confusion but she was scared. She immediately slept. Natsume looked at the girl's sleeping face. She looked so cute! "Heh. She's a scaredy cat" he huffed. Mikan got up. "No I'm not! A why do I have to sleep?". Natsume sighed. " I always sleep when I get depressed." He answered. Mikan was confused but went to sleep.


End file.
